The Curious Case Of Ayano Aishi: Week 1
by CluelessAuthor0
Summary: (Note that these are male rivals, but no female Senpai and no Yandere-kun.) Things are getting complicated, now that Osano, Ayano's childhood friend, has feelings for her... But will she notice him? (I'll just tag the male rivals as OC's in their own right so ye :p)


Ayano Aishi was crouching behind the bush, as always. Senpai always was talking to a different girl every week. This week, a girl with twin drills and... those things the other boys went crazy for, but Ayano didn't see the point of unless she had a child she could feed with them. Kokona Haruku, according to info-Kun, the mysterious secret dealer of the school who never showed his face. Kokona-chan was very close to crossing the line. Senpai belonged to Ayano, and not her. If Kokona valued her life at all, she thought, she would back away from him right was hers, and hers alone. In fact, she was already his wife. He just didn't know it yet. She giggled under her breath.

"So, Taro-Kun... can you help me with something?"

"Uh... sure"

"I just need your opinion on something..."

"Oh, sure! What is it?"

"Well, I don't think my-"

"AYANO! THERE YOU ARE! JEEZ, I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Ayano quickly stood up from her crouch and saw her old family friend. Osano Najimi, the most obnoxious boy in the school, but Ayano didn't really care about that. A boy was a boy, and Osano wasn't particularly fond of him romantically. That was saved for Senpai.

"Well, it's been great to see you, Kokona. I'll see you in class,"

Senpai had walked away, and she didn't get to hear his plans for the day. To say she was fuming was an understatement.

"Osano. It's absolutely **_amazing_** to see you _."_ She said sarcastically.

"What?! I text you to say to meet at school yesterday, but did you respond? NO!" he complained. Ayano huffed. She had broken her phone after attempting to film Senpai eating his lunch, to complement the essay she made on his teeth on a lonely night. The only thing she could do with it was staring at a black screen. She was gonna have to do some favours again... they were more satisfying and paid more than any job.

"aaaannyway..." he murmured.

"Yes? I'm listening." Ayano replied impatiently. She liked Osano's company on a good day, as he almost as pessimistic as she was, but not now.

"Meet me at the school rooftop at lunchtime, okay? It's not like a girl like you has any plans anyway..." He said, flicking his fringe out of his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Ayano said dismissively, looking over Osano's shoulder to see Kokona-chan centimetres away from Senpai. Her hands clenched up.

That's it, she thought, she's dead.

"Great! But don't keep me waiting." He smiled. Osano never smiled for any other girl. He had feelings for Ayano he had never had for any girl he had met before. But he would never be able to win her over without a little effort. After Ayano ran into the courtyard after Kokona Haruka, he pulled out a box from his bag, tied up with a bow. He opened the lid. Brown rice, rock salted salmon and boiled snow peas were inside, along with nori seeded dragon rolls, that had taken ages to make. Osano didn't even like them but had at least 4 cuts from where he had tried to slice the roll. He sighed.

"Ayano's favourite..."

* * *

After Ayano had cleaned the blood from the back room and left the weapon and Kokona in the incinerator, she ran up to class. Of course, she was doodling Senpai, as usual. But then, she realised they were in an assessment. She would need to answer at least one question from the sheet in front of her, but the questions didn't make any sense. Then, it came to her. Osano was next to her desk. She could copy him. So that's what she did. She leaned over to see his answers to the first question.

Y _=log xIf y=10, then what is-_

"What are you doing?!" Osano hissed, slapping Ayano's hand away from his desk. Quietly, because he didn't want her to get into any trouble.

"Umm... I was..." Ayano spluttered. Osano's eyes were glued to hers.

"I'll give you the answers later, jeez... you could've asked!" He whispered. Ayano was taken aback. Osano would never have done that for her before. But what did she care? It meant that she could get back to doodling Senpai, which was a delight in itself.

"Thanks," she muttered, returning to her masterpiece.

* * *

Ayano sat on the bench, politely eating the bento Osano had given her. according to him, it was only the extras of the lunch that he had made for himself. She was happy. Not only did she have a really nice lunch, with her favourite contents in it (What a coincidence...) but she could also see Senpai from where she was sitting. His hair was flowing into the wind. How Ayano's heart skipped a beat when he looked over at her. She smiled, and attempted a girly wave, without getting too excited. Senpai noticed her! She couldn't believe how good this day had been so far!

"Who are you waving at?" Osano asked.

"Oh... that boy on the other side,"

"Oh, Taro? Is he your friend?"

"I wish..."

"What'cha say?"

"Nothing, Osano. Don't worry. Thanks for lunch, by the way, but I gotta go... see you later," Ayano stood up, and walked away.

Osano had heard what Ayano had said. He knew she had feelings for Taro-kun. But he just loved to be next to her... the last half hour felt like heaven.

he looked out at the school and saw the sakura on the hill. His little sister believed in the myth about the cherry tree, that if you confessed to your love underneath the tree on a Friday, they were guaranteed to accept your confession. He wasn't sure where it had come from, or who had made it up, but-

Hold on... Friday...

"I have until Friday before Ayano confesses to Taro," He said aloud.

He was going to have to get there first.

* * *

Yandere-chan stands near the school gate to wait for Senpai to leave school.

Finally, Senpai exits the school. Yandere-chan's heart skipped a beat when she sees him.

Yandere-chan leaves school and follows Senpai home.

Once he is safely home, Yandere-chan returns to her own home.

* * *

Casualties: 1

Reputation: 0

Days until the deadline: 4

* * *

"Why are you calling me?" the cold voice of Info-Kun echoed down the receiver.

"I need your services,"

"What do you need? Cigarettes? Test answers? Panty shots?"

"How do you get any of these?"

"Trade secret,"

"I don't need any of that,"

"Then what do you want?"

"A favour. You ready to play matchmaker?"

"Who the hell do you think I am?"

* * *

 **Hi! This is the first Yan Sim fanfic I've ever done, and I kinda got bored of the FNAF one I was doing, so liek screw it :P**

 **I planned to make the individual rivals different stories, and just make the chapters about the different days throughout the week (that kinda doesn't make sense does it? ha)**

 **Thanks!**

 **kon kawaii desu ne**


End file.
